<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time I Went Home (Traducción) by marti16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950560">Time I Went Home (Traducción)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marti16/pseuds/marti16'>marti16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Stiles, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Español | Spanish, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinkski is not from Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski Knows, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, The Joker isn't a bad dad, Witness Protection, stiles is the joker's son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marti16/pseuds/marti16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles supo que la actuación había terminado cuando vio al amenazante peliverde de Gotham en medio del loft. El Príncipe Heredero del Crimen tenía la mayor sonrisa que Stiles había visto en años mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una hiena; la propia hiena de Stiles que le habían regalado por su décimo cumpleaños. Él conocía esa sonrisa. Vio al hombre que era su padre y supo que sus secretos iban a salir a la luz. Tal vez era el momento de volver a casa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU) &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski &amp; The Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time I Went Home (Traducción)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150148">Time I Went Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander">Solivagant_Wander</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150148">Time I Went Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander">Solivagant_Wander</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>La muerte no tenía prejuicios por cosas mortales como el estatus o el género. Llegaba tanto a los reyes y reinas como a las prostitutas, ya menudo dejaba a los vivos con remordimientos. - Kerri Mariscalco (Acechando a Jack el Destripador)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles supo que la actuación había terminado cuando vio al amenazante peliverde de Gotham en medio del loft. El Príncipe Heredero del Crimen tenía la mayor sonrisa que Stiles había visto en años mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una hiena; la propia hiena de Stiles que le regalado por su décimo cumpleaños. Sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse al hombre, Derek habló.</p>
<p>Derek no tenía mucho tacto y estaba bastante cabreado por ver a un hombre tan extraño en su hogar, “¿Qué demonios haces en mi loft?”.</p>
<p>Los ojos del Joker no dejaron de mirar al chico humano que estaba en medio del grupo de hombres lobo. Scott notando esto empujó a Stiles detrás de él y preguntó, “¿Qué está haciendo aquí?”. Los demás lobos formaron un círculo protector a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Lydia tartamudeó, “¿Es ese el Joker?”.</p>
<p>La sonrisa del Joker se hizo aún más amplia, “¿No vas a saludar, pequeño monstruo?”.</p>
<p>Stiles miró al hombre que lo había criado, a quien era su padre biológico, parado frente a él. A la mayoría, el miedo los atravesaría, pero Stiles vio algo más que un payaso demente. Vio al hombre que lo cuidó de niño, lo protegió, lo amó y que siempre cumplió sus promesas. Stiles conocía al Joker como su padre. Él le compraba o robaba sus comidas favoritas, más juguetes de los que cualquier niño podría necesitar, le conseguía mascotas y, a pesar de todos sus defectos, amaba a Stiles. Siempre supo quién era su padre y lo amaba de todos modos. No importaba lo que se dijera, su padre nunca le había hecho daño. Por eso, con un suspiro, rodeó a su mejor amigo ya la manada caminando hacia el hombre.</p>
<p>La voz de Érica era débil, “¿Batman?”.</p>
<p>El Joker se rió de forma maniática, “No realmente, muñeca”.</p>
<p>Stiles se detuvo a medio metro delante del hombre. Mirándolo con una ceja levantada dijo, “Hola”.</p>
<p>“¿Qué sucede, amigo? Tienes que volver aquí ”. Scott casi le suplicó. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la de Kira. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación. No podía entender lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era el hombre que tenía delante?</p>
<p>La hiena ronroneó y golpeó su cabeza contra la mano de Stiles. El chico se agachó abrazando a la criatura, “Hey, Jester, amigo”.</p>
<p>Incluso Jackson estaba preocupado ahora, mientras que Peter estaba mirando la escena con ojos indagadores. El hombre lobo mayor encontró su voz aunque estaba llena de preocupación, “¿Conoces a este hombre, Stiles?”, preguntó. Peter había notado la falta de miedo, preocupación o incluso cautela en el aroma del joven. De hecho, casi parecía tener una marea de felicidad y satisfacción.</p>
<p>Stiles esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba y sus ojos no se apartaban de los del Joker, “Sí, podría decirse que sí”. Su mano acarició suavemente la cabeza de la bestia.</p>
<p>El Joker esbozó una sonrisa genuina, “Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Mischief. Ya deberías saberlo”.</p>
<p>Stiles resopló, “Esta vez has tardado, pero nunca he dudado de ti”.</p>
<p>La manada lo miró con profunda preocupación, todos ellos casi temblando de miedo. El hombre que estaba en la habitación con ellos era un maldito asesino en serie después de todo. Lydia habló en voz baja como si tratara de hablar con un animal salvaje, “Stiles, ¿sabes quién es?”.</p>
<p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, “Mejor que nadie en esta habitación”. Luego volvió a suspirar y con una pequeña sonrisa añadió: “Hola papá”. La manada congeló su mirada entre su amigo y el payaso.</p>
<p>El Joker rió y atrajo al humano de cabello castaño hacia sus brazos; una mano suavemente en la parte posterior de la cabeza del chico tirando de él con fuerza. “Mi niño”, dijo con cariño. Sus ojos observaban a la manada por encima del hombro de su hijo.</p>
<p>Scott se abalanzó hacia adelante sólo deteniéndose cuando la hiena se interpuso en su camino con un gruñido. “¿Qué diablos?”.</p>
<p>Stiles, después de un momento de abrazar al padre que no había visto en cinco años, se retiró. Miró a su padre, “¿Por qué esperaste tanto?”.</p>
<p>El hombre se burló, “No podía venir sin que pudieran llevarte y esconderte mejor. Recibiste mis regalos, ¿verdad?”. Stiles se había graduado del instituto hacía unos días y tenía 18 años; era un adulto legal.</p>
<p>Stiles sonrió acercándose para acariciar a Jester de nuevo, “Por supuesto”. Recordó con cariño el bate de béisbol, el dinero, la ropa, el jeep, los libros sobre hombres lobo y otras cosas sobrenaturales acreditadas y las muchas pequeñas cosas que el hombre había enviado a lo largo de los años, todo en secreto. Luego se volvió para mirar a la manada y observó sus expresiones de confusión y horror. Hizo un gesto con el brazo: “Así que, este es mi padre. Papá, esta es mi manada”. Nombró a cada uno de ellos haciendo la escena casi cómicamente doméstica.</p>
<p>Peter observó y vio la piel pálida, la amplia sonrisa, la misma nariz, la ligera complexión y se preguntó cómo demonios no lo había visto antes. Derek, siempre monosilábico, preguntó: “¿Qué?”.</p>
<p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco tumbándose en el sofá, a lo que el Joker se sentó al lado de su hijo, “Bueno, ya sabes que los Stilinski me acogieron cuando tenía trece años. Me pusieron en una especie de protección de testigos, pero la mayor parte de mi vida viví en Gotham con mi padre. Probablemente sea el mayor secreto de Gotham, además de la identidad de Batman, claro”.</p>
<p>Lydia se movió lenta y cuidadosamente tomando asiento en un sillón con Jackson siguiéndola de forma protectora para situarse detrás de ella. “¿Así que eres consciente de quién es y de lo que ha hecho?”, dijo Lydia.</p>
<p>Stiles volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, “Por supuesto. Ya he dicho que me he criado en Gotham”.</p>
<p>Peter sonrió bajando de su lugar en las escaleras, “Esto realmente tiene mucho sentido. Siempre has sido moralmente ambiguo y completamente imperturbable por todo lo que ha pasado en esta ciudad. Además, se puede ver el parecido físico”.</p>
<p>Stiles realmente resopló, “Fui criado por un grupo de supervillanos, por supuesto que no tengo buena moral y, por favor, cuando ves a un hombre adulto vestido como un murciélago nada puede realmente perturbarte. O el que tu tía pueda cultivar plantas a voluntad y su piel sea literalmente veneno. Prácticamente he crecido en un cómic”.</p>
<p>Erica se negó a mirar al chico que antes consideraba su amigo. Kira miraba a la hiena como si fuera a atacarla en cualquier momento. La cara de Derek parecía haber tragado un limón, Peter parecía engreído, Jackson estreñido y Lydia insegura. Scott, sin embargo, tenía la cara pálida y sintió como si un gran peso se hubiera instalado en su pecho, “¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?”.</p>
<p>Stiles les sonrió a todos suavemente antes de mirar con cariño a su padre de cabello verde, “Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>